Brunnera macrophylla is a hardy, herbaceous, sub-alpine perennial native to eastern Asia, western Caucasus and Mediterranean Europe. It has many common names, among them: Heartleaf Brunnera, Siberian Bugloss, and Perennial Forget-me-not.
The new and distinct Brunnera macrophylla ‘Sterling Silver’, hereinafter also referred solely by the cultivar name ‘Sterling Silver’ and “the new plant,” is a new and unique seedling hybridized by the inventor on May 15, 2015 The female parent is a proprietary selection of ‘Alexander's Great’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,789 times ‘Alexander's Great’. The male parent is ‘Diane's Gold’ (not patented). The new plant passed initial evaluation in the fall of 2016 and was assigned the breeder code 15-9-8 through the remaining evaluation process until given a cultivar name. ‘Sterling Silver’ has been asexually propagated by sterile tissue culture propagation of the shoot tips, at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since fall of 2016. The asexually produced plants are identical to the original plant, and maintains those unique characteristics in subsequent generations.